Habble Landing
Habble Landing is a Habble about midway up Spire Albion. About Habble midway up Spire Albion, split into two levels vertically. It is immensely wealthy, but a much more hardscrabble, distrustful environment than Habble Morning, and has many thieves and rival guilds causing danger to those in it. Airship Port / Landing Shipyard The inhabitants of Habble Landing wore a hole in the Spirestone wall of their Habble and built an airship port—Habble Landing Shipyards—themselves. It took a generation to accomplish it. It cut the time it took to transport goods in half. It was a great benefit to the craftsmen and merchants of Landing—increasing the wealth to nearly that of Habble Morning.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 14 The area surrounding the Landing Shipyard was busy with vendors and stalls selling trickets, keepsakes and food. A new arrival could hire a "runner" to guide them to their destination.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 24 and 25 Structure / Arrangement The Habble is divided into two levels vertically instead of the usual one level with both saves fled to overflowing with masonry and wooden construction.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 24 Spire Albion Habbles The Builders created Spire Albion in the shape of a perfect circle with each habble being a square fitting into that circle. The spaces around the square were located at the Carina's points of the compass, These spaces contained a variety of supporting structures—cisterns, Ventilation Tunnels, waste tunes, and so on.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 33, p. 307 Habble Descripton * hectic streets had become narrow walkways * businesses and homes were pushed up close together, wall-to-wall—all with narrow doorways.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 19 * it was not possible to walk around without brushing body-to-body.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 19 * Yet every door was made of Wood and many of the houses were even made of expensive wood acquired from the dangerous Surface.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 19 * Some buildings went all the way to the ceiling, some were shorter—they were al of uneven heights like "broken teeth."Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 24 * The height of the Ventilation Tunnels in Habble Landing were halved the same as the rest of the Habble. The ceiling was made of conventional stone rather than Spirestone.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 34, p. 319 Characteristics * Landing has more residents and more people coming and going than any other Habble.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 20 and 24 * hotbed for black market and information.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 20 Groups / Types Guilds: some are legitimate organizations like unions for businesses. Others are crews whose activities are less than legal.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 25 Craftsmen and Merchants of Landing There were more shops in one quadrant of Landing than in the entirety of Habble Morning. And there there was a second level presumably filled with even more shops. Different streets were dedicated to different crafts—Tinkers and mechanics, paper makers, dye makers, and so on.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 25 Foreigners There were people present on the busy streets filled with commerce from foreign Spires—Olympians, Nephesians, Atlanteans, Pikers and others. All speaking their language and wearing their clothing of their home Spire. This can be attributed to the Habble Landing Shipyards bring heavy trade from other Hablles and other Spires.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 25 Ruling Cat Tribe * House Nine-Claws Auroran Marines and Enemy Spies * Renaldo Espira * Diego Ciriaco * Sycorax Cavendish * Sark Locations / Businesses in Habble Landing * Blackhorse Inn * Kiosks at the docks * Market * Temple of the Way * Great Library of Spire Albion * Ventilation Tunnels * Madame Cavendish's home * Verminocitors Guild Other Details * There were "runners" that could be hired at the shipyard to guide people to there destination or lodging.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 25 People of Habble Landing * Madame Sycorax Cavendish — Etherealist with Auroran sympathies. A very proper woman. Anyone who behaves improperly around her does not survive the experience. ** Sark — Madame Cavendish's batman. Spiderlike warriorborn with short black fur. Wall-eyed. * Grady — street urchin who leads our heroes into an alley to be mugged, only to be strongly discouraged by Gwen. * House Nine-Claws ** Clan Chief Naun — a heavily-muscled tom cat of purest black. ** Neen — kit of Clan Chief Naun. Cowardly. * Temple of the Way — temple where monks worship The Way. ** Brother Vincent, Benedict's teacher. Dies in the assault on the temple. * Verminocitor's Guild ** Felix — Guildmaster. Short and grizzled, blocky and solid-looking. ** Harris Moberly — Verminocitor tortured by Cavendish and left to be eaten by silkweaver hatchlings. He was 20, with a brother, mother, and pregnant wife. Events 1. Aeronaut's Windlass Auroran Major Renaldo Espira, commander of the the invading Auroran Marines, visits Sycorax Cavendish to ask for her assistance in questioning a captive Verminocitor.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. , p. Team arrives in Landing, hire a runner, Grady to lead the to a hotel. They are followed by footpads and nearly get overtaken by thugs—Gwen scares them off.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 24 Team goes to Temple of the Way.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 25–26 2. The Olympian Affair See Also * Habble Landing Shipyards * Habble Morning * Habble Risen * Ventilation Tunnels * Guilds * Temple of the Way * Builders * Spirestone * Black Horse Inn Book References Category:Habbles Category:Spire Albion Category:Locations Category:Habble Landing